


【玛雅神话】脐

by 弥椿 (mzlyyk)



Category: Aztec Mythology, Maya mythology - Fandom
Genre: Central American Mythology, F/M, Popol Vuh - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/%E5%BC%A5%E6%A4%BF
Summary: 创世的三颗星闪烁着光，生命之树贯穿枢纽着三个世界。玉米结出黄金的果实，祭品的血流下高台。神庙里理所应当供奉着我，绘制着我的言行，雕琢着古朴的图腾。“伊西塔布——席巴尔巴的统治者、冥府之地的女主人。”
Relationships: Kukulkan/Ixtab





	【玛雅神话】脐

**Author's Note:**

> -主要灵感是来自《古墓丽影：暗影》里地下亚西尔族的女王姐姐，看久了觉得她越看越好看呜呜，你们可以自动将女主人类肉体带入她QAQ
> 
> -应该是阿兹特克神话+玛雅神话，主要就一发满足自己所以没有太考证全凭印象，有逻辑顺序不通的地方但大的问题上应该没啥错的，所以不对但也没啥错_(:3」∠)_
> 
> -注意：有活人献祭、断肢流血、食人描写，谨慎阅读！
> 
> -译名按我熟悉的来，人物我流OC，人物性格我流OOC，剩下其他问题问就是神秘→_→
> 
> -名字随便起的，主要是我还没想好，反正就一发
> 
> -cp：伊西塔布x库库尔坎

1、  
我是被一阵剧烈的疼痛唤醒的。

口腔被风吹的发凉，有腥甜的液体液体流进嘴里。我试图抿嘴，但牵扯出又一阵剧烈的疼痛，我下意识想尖锐痛苦的嚎叫，但发出的只有虚弱的啼哭声，四肢使不上任何力气，只是凭着疼痛的驱使无意义地挥舞着双手。  
周围有很多人，我看不清他们的长相，他们嘴里发出我听不懂的、各种无意义的拟声词。  
“乌拉玛-哈！亚西特特库-西亚！”  
“伊萨哈！伊斯-提普！”  
“伊斯-提普！”  
他们似乎这样冲着我叫到。

我就这样出生了。

2、  
我应该是三岁那年才明白过来，他们在我出生那天对我重复喊着的词是“伊斯-提普”的发音其实是“伊西塔布”，这似乎是我的名字。  
后来我断断续续了解到我出生的时候脖子上缠着脐带，脸憋得发紫。我的母亲十分害怕，她把我抱到祭司那里。年老的女祭司把我抱上了祭台，献祭了活人的心脏以求神明的保佑，之后他们念念有词，而我则神奇的在这场仪式里开始了呼吸，脸色逐渐恢复了正常。  
祭司们说这是神祇降下恩典赐予的生命，我因此得以活了过来，然后他们依照风俗传统，割掉了我的上嘴唇。  
我就是被割礼的疼痛所惊醒。  
后来那条缠在我脖子上的脐带被烘烤成皱巴巴的一层皮，穿上骨头和镶了宝石的黄金，戴在了我的脖子上。

据说是什么象征，我并不明白。

3、  
直到今天我依然不是很能懂得他们语言的具体含义，所以我很少开口交流，也很少出去玩耍，如果有什么需求只会靠着简单的词汇和比划来完成沟通。  
但那些族人们对此似乎没有丝毫的微词，连应当是我父母的人都对我的行为视而不见——非常有趣，他们似乎是在放任我的各种作为，将我偶尔蹦出的词语当作指示；我的族人们对我毕恭毕敬，而我的父母的身份似乎也因为我的出生水涨船高。  
这不正常，但我却诡异地认为这是理所应当，并且十分的心安理得，就仿佛曾经很长一段时间里我都是在这种态度里安然若素的生活一样。

但似乎少了什么，我说不上来。

4、  
我的皮肤开始缓慢地变黑。  
这不正常，在我过着几乎不见阳光的生活方式里我的皮肤却如同被太阳长年累月暴晒般逐渐呈现出褐色。  
与之相对的是族人们更加恭敬的神情。

在我度过这个人生的第五个春秋时，我的父母在某一天里突然把我打扮起来，他们为我穿戴上只有祭典时才会拿出的衣衫，佩戴上各种装饰用的首饰，将我脸上与身上的纹身描绘得更鲜艳，嘴里始终念念有词。  
最后，族长一类的人来到了我的家里，我仰着头盯着他瞧，这个严肃高大的男人在我身前屈膝跪下，他神情肃穆，将一顶装饰满彩色羽毛与浮雕串珠的帽子庄重地戴在了我的头上。  
然后他似乎是想要牵住我的手。  
帽子非常沉，我觉得我的脖子快断了。  
我皱着眉毛比划着，他似乎有那么点惊慌，但很快他的神情更恭敬了，族长叽里咕噜地对我说话，他说的实在太快太长我完全没法听懂一个字儿，于是只好敷衍地点点头，把胳膊举起来做了个“我要抱”的姿势。  
族长松了口气，他弯腰把我抱起，胸前翡翠与骨头做成的项链硌得我腿疼，我才发现族长今天也打扮得十分隆重。

似乎有什么大事要发生了。

5、  
其实我更应该称呼他是“国王”，但我并不习惯。  
而且我并不会开口叫他，总之还是称呼为“族长”、“首领”一类的比较好。

6、  
无趣。  
我百无聊赖的坐在高台上晃腿。

我身旁的祭司们高呼着我完全听不懂的、比平时用语发音更加晦涩的祷词，作为活祭品的罪人与奴隶们被摁压在石台上放血剥心，高台下的人民欢呼的句子中夹杂着我的名字。  
“咕姆-以嚇！伊西塔布！”

我看着神情敬畏狂热的族民们，又厌烦的移开了眼神。我不知道这究竟是在干什么，我更愿意回去研究那些刻着图案的石板。  
我的鼻端充斥着血的腥臭味，耳边是黑曜石刀划开皮肤的“撕拉”声与被血肉吸引来的蝇虫的嗡响。祭司们将血灌满了刻石上的凹槽，把心脏装进一个有着精美图案的盒子里。  
他们在我身前下跪，盒子高高举过低垂的头颅，鲜红的、有着深色脉络的、冒着热气还有着微微跳动的一盒心脏呈现在了我的眼前。  
我低下头打量这些，并不陌生的脏器的腥热味儿正刺激着我的嗅觉。我不知道需要做些什么，随着时间的流逝底下原本安静的群众有了细碎的窃窃私语，人们小心翼翼地抬头打量我，神情充满了惊慌不安。

最终在大祭司都忍不住抬头似乎要询问些什么的时候，我抬起了手，面无表情地拿起一颗心脏握在手里。  
有什么东西在催动驱使着我，等我回过神来的时候肉软韧的口感和腥臊的味道还停留在我的口腔里，血糊满我的嘴边和手，这是我第一次做出食用祭品的动作，意外的是我习惯与熟悉的仿佛经历过千万次一样。  
人群爆发出了更大的欢呼，鼓与角被奏响，他们开始跳舞，也有歌声，并有人开始自杀。而每有一个倒下的人，都有为他/她的举动喝彩与掌声响起。

祭典开始了。

7、  
我始终坐在高台上垂着眼皮打量着人群。  
下面热闹极了，连祭司们都去参与这场盛大的活动了，只留下我一个人坐在这里。

一颗心脏很快就被吃完了，我舔了舔手，总觉得脖子上那根串上了宝石与黄金的脐带活过来了。  
我觉得有血液流动过已经枯萎的皮，它微微发出鼓动。

8、  
在那场我摸不着头脑的仪式祭典之后，我获得了一项殊荣：随意出入与接近村子中心唯一一座的神庙里，那棵最古老繁茂、不知有多高也不知在地底处又有多深的老树。  
几乎没几个人可以进入那里，除却大祭司与族长，只有会被献给神木做养分的祭品们才能够进入。前者还能活着出来，而后者压根儿就没有生还的机会。  
我成了第三种能活着进出的人，这成了我从出生在这里到现在唯一一件好事儿。  
于是这棵树成为了我天然的游乐场。

村里的孩子们，尤其是村长家的那个小子似乎都十分羡慕。偶尔会有孩子们三四个人一起，不顾大人们的警告偷偷溜进不让前往的禁地冒险。有时候我坐在很高的枝头上睡觉，也有时会下到黑黝的地下去看石刻。孩子们溜进来时不小的动静和说话产生的回音时常会吵到我，我就会整出点动静让他们以为是鬼神生气把他们吓出去。

9、  
神木乃是禁地。  
这棵古老繁郁的巨树传说连通着天上的万神殿，人间界以及冥府之地。

尤其是地底危险万分，常年弥漫着一股说不出来的臭味儿，更深一点的地方有时会冒出绿色的烟气，偶尔伴随着火焰。村里的老人们说这是恶魔腐烂的气味儿，绿烟是冥府之主赐予的礼物，我们会把它存储起来充当武器。而火焰则是恶魔偶尔路过的证明，他们会带走所有未经允许擅自闯入的活人充当祭品，以一儆百。

唯一一个不会被这些鬼话与我弄出的动静吓到的人就是村长家那个讨人厌的小鬼。

10、  
硬要说是小鬼其实并不太正确，他理论上比我大上六七个春秋的岁月。  
虽然我看村里的任何人都是孩子，包括年纪最大的巫医，我诡异的认为这是正常的——这些人类当然不会有年龄超越我的，虽然我也不知道为什么会这样认为。  
但是我懒，我一点都不想思考这些问题挺费脑子的东西。

可能是出生以前费脑子的地方太多了。

再说回族长家的那个男孩儿。  
比起差不多的同龄人，这个男孩个儿高、结实，有着健康黝黑的皮肤与漂亮的肌肉，偏硬的棕色头发和依照传统割掉的上嘴唇。  
他的牙齿很白，下唇很厚，嘴上的穿环很少只有两个，倒是耳朵与鼻子上的穿环很多，显得格外与众不同。  
他是个健壮又颇为英俊的孩子，已经有很多来了月血的女孩子们打扮的漂漂亮亮朝他身边凑了。

他也是全族村里唯一一个不会对我毕恭毕敬的族人了，为此族长和大祭司似乎训斥过他许多次，可他依然我行我素，带着年幼的孩子们来神树神庙冒险，对我的态度不假辞色。  
他很有趣，也似乎觉得我很可怜，所以他每次和村庄里的男人们出去打猎回来的时候都会给我带一些他打猎时遇到的小东西，有时是动物，有时是形状特殊的小石子儿，后来还有的时候是没有什么药性的花。  
希望伊特萨姆纳的历法不要带走他的独特。  
希望他之后不要让我感到无趣。

11、  
我开始逐渐的能明白这些人的用语了，于是我与我的祭司之间的交流多了起来。

没错，是“我的”祭司！

在那场无聊的仪式过去两年后我终于搞懂了那似乎是把我奉为“活神明”的庆典。  
他们认为，我就是“伊西塔布”，于是他们为我举行了给神的献礼，赞美祂、称颂祂，感谢祂降临并行走在这片土地上，为祂的仁慈与善举表达了至高的信仰和谦卑。  
我以为是我的名字的词语，实际上并不能算是我的名字，或者说可能从一开始我就没能拥有属于自己的名字。  
啊，这么一想似乎有点可怜。  
但我又觉得，“伊西塔布”当然是我的名字，这就像玉米神是胡胡纳普，雨神是恰克，恐怖之地的死神是阿·普切，乌姆纳库会创造这个世界，伊什基克会生下双子英雄，库库尔坎注定会有两面性一样的理所应当。  
我当然会叫“伊西塔布”，这是理所应当、注定如此，我就是叫这个名字。

12、  
……不对，这些人是谁？

13、  
说是交流多了起来，也就只是我会用的词汇多了，手语的表达变少了而已。  
大概是之前长期听不懂也不会说的原因，现在的我依然不喜欢说话。

我出生到现在季节变化已经十次了。  
无所事事的三年里，首领的儿子继任了他父亲的位置，并且娶了那个一见到他就会脸红、扎着两条辫子喜欢戴各式各样鲜艳头巾的女孩儿做妻子。  
在她的敬畏和虔诚之下我觉得她并不怎么喜欢我，这似乎与她的丈夫在与她结婚前经常给我带东西，而至今也对我的神庙颇为照顾的缘故。

不过这些与我没多大关系，他们并不重要。

14、  
我还搞明白了一些他们人类之间流传的故事，那些曾经我并不认识却能下意识提起的名字在这些故事和他们的信仰中也或多或少地被提起。

就是不知道究竟和我是什么关系了。  
我很好奇。

15、  
整个部族在除了对比如王权者、玉米神与森林之主这类主要神祇的供奉外，他们更加信仰月神。  
而在我出生后，他们的信奉就大幅度的偏向了冥府众神。

所以我们的神庙大多都建在洞穴深处及地底，围绕着那棵象征着生命与世界的苍郁古树。

16、  
我喜欢那些神庙。  
那些巨大的岩块被抛光打磨堆砌成室，贝壳、翡翠和其他有颜色的石头被研磨成粉，石壁上会刻画熟悉有趣、模样古怪的各式神明，墙面描绘巫卜的预言与供奉的神的轶事，也会记录观测一些祭典和他们的日常生活。  
于是这些神庙和神木一起变成了我天然和独属娱乐所。

没人会质疑我，没人会约束我。  
我就是行走在这片土地上的活神明。

17、  
我在第十三个丰穰期迎来我的第一次月血，那一天是一个满月。  
为此他们建造了一个纪念碑。

从这一天起，我的神庙里明显出现了许多男孩子的身影，他们大多年轻健康、肉体高大结实、有着鲜艳的纹身和各式各样的穿环，被割掉露出牙齿的嘴有着漂亮的半月形状。  
我的祭司们对此恭顺但又笑而不语，还没等我继续追问，我身体的母亲就主动来找我了。

18、  
我打量着她，她的表情显然也十分拘谨，我们可能更熟悉那些祭司和部落里的巫卜师更甚过彼此。  
我的母亲——说实话我们并不亲密，在我出生成长的期间我们的交流（或者说她单方面地说话）寥寥无几。  
她是一位非常典型传统的贵族阶层的玛雅女人，嫁给了一位卓越的猎手做妻子，享用最好的食物、骨头与皮毛，还拥有一批属于自己的奴隶来替自己种地和料理起居。  
我不是她唯一的孩子，身为“伊西塔布”的我在年幼时曾令她倾注过不少心血，但很快一个又一个孩子的出生分去了她的精力，我也很快被推上了金字塔顶端的宝座接受供奉和精神寄托。  
我们几乎完全对彼此陌生极了。

19、  
我看着眼前的这个女人，她显然过得很好，衣服干净花纹繁复，甚至用上了只有首领才能使用的蓝色染料；头发被规整的高束，身上佩戴着镶有翡翠和豹子骨头做的饰品。  
她告诉我，我月血的到来象征着伊思切尔与伊思查布赐予的祝福已经降临，我可以从他们中择选出一个最为优秀的战士或者是我最喜欢的一个男人成为神妾供我享用，他将为我献上一切努力为伟大神明的血脉繁衍，成为我骨血的父亲，最终在神子的诞生日那天献祭自己的心脏与血。

显然就是部落族群里的那些贵族祭司们，或者说那些壮年的战士们，他们出于对我的敬畏不敢明说，但私欲和贪婪又催使着他们试图偷取玷污神血，于是他们推出了他们认为能打动我的人选：我身体的母亲。

20、  
她说的吞吐委婉，我听的毫不在意，于是我告诉她，玉米做的身体不配与女神在人世的肉体交媾，神所青睐者唯有独一无二之人，这样的人才能成为我的丈夫。

21、  
什么人才称得上是“独一无二”？

我无聊地看着部落里的小伙子们每天都试图在我面前展示或演示什么来表达自己的“独一无二”，心里想着今天的阳光非常好可以去哪根树枝上晒太阳睡觉最舒服。

啊，赞美基尼什·阿哈瓦和胡纳普（我还是更喜欢他这个名字）！今天这两位也认真工作了呢！

22、  
……我又在说些什么？

23、  
就如同我说的那样，没人会质疑我、没人会约束我。  
他们敬畏我、信仰我，将我说过的每一句话奉为神的旨意，我是他们活着的精神寄托，我就是活神明。  
哪怕他们觊觎神的血脉，在神本人嗤之以鼻的情况下依然不敢多言。

所以在我来了月血后的快要第四年，期间我没有瞧上任何人，无论是身份尊贵的贵族还是族里最出色卓越的战士，他们没有一个人能捕获我的芳心。  
我依然高高在上的生活在我的神庙里，那个全是水彷若冥府之地入口的地方。唯一的烦恼就是今天去哪个神庙玩儿还是回古树上睡觉。

24、  
你问我什么是“独一无二”？怎么样的人才能算得上“独一无二”？  
当然是我认为他/她“独一无二”时，他/她就是“独一无二”的人！哪怕他/她是获了罪的死囚或者只是低贱的奴隶。

25、  
“哟！你好呀！”

26、  
月血来临后的第五个耕播期的第一个祭祀乌纳，在这之前我们度过了恰克最为悲伤的时段。

森林在只有基尼什托着胡纳普达到最中央的时候几乎不露面的蛙才会将她轻薄朦胧的衣裙撩起，变得透彻起来。  
植物和泥土散发出腥香味儿，空气里水汽的味道，动物湿润的皮毛。

我趴在河边看着自己的影子。  
其实总的来说我的身体长得不太差，有着深色细腻的皮肤和紫色的眼睛，乌沉的头发被挽成发髻坠了一大堆说不上来的饰品和骨饰，牙齿很白嘴唇有些发紫，脖子上是我那条不离身的身份象征……看起来就更像是一具打扮完美的尸体了。  
被割掉的上嘴唇形状非常漂亮，是一个完美的半月。这种形式的割礼是部落之前以月亮女神伊思切尔与伊思查布为主要信仰的体现，后来演变成了传统，白色的牙和红色的下唇分别代表着既可以是两面一体也可以说是分别的两位月神。  
于是连同对代表月亮的阿薇利希也收到了同等的供奉。  
不过这些都是在我出生以前的事情了，那些建落在高崖山顶的神庙人烟也不再像以前一样多了。  
说实话我乐得其见。

然后有陌生又熟悉的语言传入了我的耳朵里。

27、  
啊，该怎么形容呢？  
年轻透亮的少年人的声音，或许夹杂了一点转向成年的沙哑？  
喔，不不！我说的不是“声音”。  
我说的是“语言”。  
它有着与所有部族语言完全不同的读写和发音，或者说是体系。但我非常熟悉它，或者说是在更遥远的过去，追溯到我出生在这片土地之前，我应该就使用着这套语言。  
我就是使用着这套语言！  
我用它说话，我用它交流，我用它拼写，我用它阅读，我用它发布指令，我用它观测人间。

于是我张了张嘴，嘴角两侧的穿环们牵连着耳饰，它们细碎的发出响声。我已经很久没有说过话了，我的声音听起来干涸的如同一具尸体。  
我嘶哑着说出这十七个四季变迁以来从来没有说出口过的语言，我说——

28、  
“我是‘伊西塔布’。”

“喔！这是你的名字吗？”男孩儿笑嘻嘻地会问我。  
“我不知道，严格来讲我没有名字，但他们称呼我‘伊西塔布’，所以你瞧，我就叫这个名字。”  
我盯着他瞧——与那些随着信仰的改变而移居地底逐渐变得苍白畸形的族人不同，他可真好看：有着与当地人完全不同的白色皮肤，翡翠打磨成他的眼睛，火焰燃烧在他的颅骨上；一条庞大翠绿的蛇盘桓在他的身上嘶嘶地吐着信子。

29、  
“不不，你就是‘伊西塔布’！”  
古怪的男孩儿老成地摇了摇头，有趣的是他的那条蛇就像是在肯定他的说法一样点了点脑袋。  
“你当然是‘伊西塔布’！”他又重复了一遍，“这是理所应当的啊，就如同太阳会升起也会落下，月亮来了又走，恰克总是哭哭啼啼而艾克·曲瓦总是扛着他的矛嘀嘀咕咕着无聊一样……”

“噫？这些都是啥我为什么会说这些？”他突然瞪大了眼睛茫然地看向自己的蛇，蛇摇了摇头后又看向我，于是我们大眼瞪小眼茫然地对视着。  
“啊算了！”他突然又说道，然后开始自我介绍了起来。  
“其实我也不知道我是谁我应该要做什么……大概是个正在游历的流浪者吧！”他揉了揉鼻子，露出个笑容来，“我的名字有可能也不是我的名字而是其他什么……但又有什么关系呢？我就是叫这个啊！”

30、  
“我是库库尔坎，这是‘坎坎（Can-can）’——我只记得这些了……你瞧！我们是不是很相像？”

31、  
我想我找到了。

他独一无二。


End file.
